


The steady song

by xisuthros



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hidden Talents, Musical Instruments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisuthros/pseuds/xisuthros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry discovers Caitlin has a hidden musical talent :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The steady song

Sighing, Barry leaned back in his chair, running his hands over his face. Overhead, he could hear the clap of thunder and the unmistakable sound of rain pouring down from the sky. Great, he thought. Just what he needed: a cold, heavy shower when he ran home for the night. Muttering darkly, he got up and walked around the computers to stand in front of his Flash suit. With the lights dimmed and the lightning overhead, Barry could almost imagine that it was a year ago, when he was still chasing the Reverse-Flash and spending countless nights pouring over old case files from his mother’s murder. Often, Cisco or Caitlin would keep him company and would try and cheer him up by playing ridiculously out-of-date music or inviting him to play 3-D virtual Far Cry on the modified Xbox that Cisco had rigged up. Even Dr. Wells, before they knew that he was secretly the Reverse-Flash, had stayed behind a few nights and played chess with Barry or continued to train him.

Looking around, Barry wished that they were here. He would even welcome the snark and sarcasm of the Earth-2 Harrison Wells. Barry had been trying for weeks to try and find a way to defeat Zoom the next time they met, but so far he had come up empty-handed. There was no explanation as to how fast the dark speedster was, nor any clue as to how to stop him. Barry found himself just going over old data, trying to find something that he might have missed. Both Caitlin and Cisco had gotten much busier in the past few months. While Jay had moved away from the team, Caitlin had initially thrown herself fully back into STAR Labs, but soon Barry was seeing less and less of her. And ever since Cisco started dating Kendra, he hardly had time to say goodbye before the engineer was bounding out of the building for his next date.

Honestly, he was happy for the both of them for finding a life outside of the now gloomy-looking building. In between being a forensic scientist and the Flash, Barry hardly had time for anything else. He just wished that someone could share in his departure from normality. Sighing again and resigning himself to sleeping on the medical bed for the night, he had started to walk back towards his chair to continue research when he suddenly heard something from down the hall.

From somewhere down the concrete hall, the sound of a cello being played floated down and hit Barry like he had just walked into an ice cream shop and smelled its sweet aromas. It was a slow tune, both sad and hopeful with a simple melody that seemed to have undertones of beauty and wisdom, simultaneously lifting Barry’s spirits and making him feel not so alone. Curious as to who was playing, he carefully made his way down the hall, careful to no disturb the musician.

When he reached the door where th music was coming from, Barry was shocked to see Caitlin sitting in a classroom-sized room, her back to him playing an ancient-looking cello. Her movements were graceful as was her posture; every note was coaxed out of the instrument like she wasn’t really playing but rather persuading the cello to share the beautiful song that came from its strings. Finding himself transfixed, Barry couldn’t help but notice just how beautiful Caitlin looked, sitting there playing the cello like there was no other place she would rather be.

As the song came to a close, Barry walked into the room and lightly knocked on the door to draw her attention. She nearly jumped out of her seat in surprise, clutching her bow like a small sword.

“Sorry.” He apologized. “I didn’t mean to startle you.” She held a hand to her chest.

“You nearly gave me a heart attack!” She exclaimed, though she didn’t look too upset. Seeing how he was holding himself, her expression softened. “You okay?”

Barry nodded, fingering the door handle absently. “Yeah, I was just going over some of the old data we have on Zoom, trying to see if there’s something I glossed over.” He smiled and gestured to her cello. “I heard you playing, you’re really good.”

Caitlin seemed to blush slightly. “That’s a bit of an overstatement. I just found this in some of my old high school stuff and wanted to see if I still got it.” Barry looked impressed.

“Well, if you play that well after a few years I can only imagine what you’re like playing regularly.” If it were possible, she turned a brighter red. “What song were you playing? It was really peaceful.” He asked.

“Elgar Cello Concerto.” She answered. “I heard it once at a recital and got it stuck in my head for weeks on end. It took me forever, but once I learned how to play it, it was a piece that I never seemed to forget.”

Barry wiggled his eyebrows. “You’d better not let Cisco know you still play; he might to get you to do some pop covers.” Caitlin laughed.

“That would actually be pretty fun! You can sing, Cisco can play the piano, we have the makings of a pretty awesome band.” She smiled.

He laughed and shook his head. Barry was glad that she had decided to play; he realized that she could have easily stayed at home but had instead come into STAR Labs because she knew he would be there. Even if all of them were busier than ever, it was still comforting to know that he was never really alone and that he had people who cared about him.

Gesturing to the cortex Barry asked, “You want to me to order some takeout? I could use the company and a break. Maybe you can finally beat me at Mario Kart this time?” Her eyes narrowed competitively.

“Okay, the only reason you won last time is because you chose the Rainbow Road. Who does that?! It’s the hardest track in the game!”

Barry snorted good-naturedly as they headed back to the cortex. “Says the one who constantly chooses Donut Plains 3.”

“Oh that’s your comeback?” She laughed, bumping his shoulder. “Cisco didn’t think it was that bad!”

“That’s because he was practically born with a controller in his hand.”

Their banter went on like this throughout the night, ending with them both falling asleep on each other as they sat in front of the large overhead screen, their Mario Karts continually running into the wall. When they were found the next morning by Cisco, he took a quick picture of them to save for teasing them later. What are friends for?


End file.
